Magnetism
by Dragonhardt
Summary: Hermione was taught in her Muggle school that opposites attract. Up until now she thought that statement only applied to magnets. Rated T just to be safe. Draco/Hermione. R&R. May become quite dark.


**Finally, a HP fanfic! Yo, it is dramione, hope you enjoy it. May be quite dark. Umm... That's all I have to say really. Read on...**

Chapter 1

Hermione had learnt in her muggle school that opposites attracted. Up until now Hermione thought that statement only applied to magnets. Yet, she had begun to find Draco Malfoy strangely compelling, and his snarky, mischievous attitude always sparked her attention. Whether that be in class, or in the courtyard, the malevolent Slytherin was always noticed by Hermione. However, evil was rising. Voldemort was empowering the wizarding world and opposition seemed futile. Hermione, Ron and Harry had noticed a change in behaviour from Draco. He seemed to appear afraid, vulnerable. Even controlled.

'Potions has got to be the most boring thing in the history of Hogwarts, I mean, You-know-who could step in at any moment and threaten to kill us all. What will we do, we'll say, "Oh, hang on. Before you kill me, wait an hour or two for my potion to brew." Geez!' Ron complained as the Golden trio headed out of the classroom. Slughorn said goodbye as they headed out through the door.

'For god's sake Ron, potions are vital! They can force people to tell the truth, change appearance and blow you up amongst other things.' Hermione interjected. Harry listened and enjoyed his two friends squabbling like an old married couple.

'Hey look, it's Malfoy!' Ron pointed out. Draco hurried up the stairs rapidly. He looked like he didn't want to be followed. Nonetheless, he now had three Gryffindors on his trail. They were curious to see what he was up to.

The three friends followed him up the Hogwarts staircases discreetly. Malfoy reached the top and hurried down the dusty corridor. The other three followed suite. Eventually, Malfoy came to a stop and focused on the seemingly ordinary wall. The trio hid behind a pillar. Moments past, and a faint shape of a door started to form on the wall as if it was carved by an invisible hand.

'The Room of Requirement!' Ron whispered. They had encountered the room last year. The doors opened and Draco hurried in. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione ran through the doors just before they closed.

'Hermione, what are you doing? Stop!' Harry shouted. She didn't listen. She wanted to see what Draco was up to.

Hermione grabbed her wand as the doors closed behind her. Draco was a few yards ahead of her, she remained unnoticed. The room was very different than to what she recollected. The room was clattered with strange objects and bizarre instruments. She hid behind a large, towering object that Hermione had never seen before. Draco walked up to a cabinet and pulled open the doors with a look of resentment on his face. Hermione moved closer to have a better look when she knocked a small beaker over, causing it to smash. Draco instantly looked her way. He was livid. Draco pulled out his wand from his pocket; Hermione was quicker.

'Expelliarmus!'

Draco's want flew across the room. Hermione's wand remained pointing at the Slytherin.

'What are you doing?'

'It dosen't concern you, you filthy mudblood!'

Hermione should have been bothered, but she wasn't, instead, she felt slightly sympathetic towards him, having to follow in the ways of his stuck up father.

'What are you up to?' Asked Hermione confidently and sternly. She had her wand for defence.

'Look, just... stay out of it, okay. I don't want to drag you into it.'

Hermione was lost. what did he mean, _drag her into it_?

'I'm dealing with forces that are beyond my control. I can't stop it. People are depending on me to do this. I _have _to!' Draco replied with a quiver in his voice.

'You have to do _what?'_

Draco sighed. The muggle born was sticking her filthy nose in his business, but, she was the only one who wouldn't kill him if he said something out of line. Maybe she could help him.

'Meet me here tomorrow, after Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'll tell you what you wish to know.' Draco said solemnly. Hermione nodded, slightly taken aback by his last statement. Why would he want her? She didn't resist though. Maybe he could eventually _like_ her if she helped him. She walked out of the room, not looking back. Draco stood as still as a statue, contemplating his current life status.

**So what do you think? review please. reviewreviewreview. Oh and don't forget to leave suggestions! Cutelittlepuppy15 out!**


End file.
